The Hottest Day in Fire Nation History
by mev97ellie
Summary: The Fire Nation is always hot but what happens when the Hottest day in Fire Nation history rolls around. How will the Gaang cope?


**A/N: Hey all :) Hope you guys like this story. I love getting reviews and knowing what people think of my writing and what I can improve on so if you have any comments or questions please review! 3**

Katara hated the heat. Maybe it was because she grew up in freezing temperatures. Maybe it was because she could never gather her energy when it was hot. She didn't know. All she knew was she hated the heat, and that today was hot. It was always hot in the Fire nation. Most days the heat was bearable, but today it felt as if the sun had burned up the atmosphere and was burning the earth. Toph and Aang splashed her, removing her from her reverie. The water felt cool and soothing to her burning body. She sank deeper into the water, enjoying the relief it brought.

"Where's Sokka?" She asked, surprised that he wasn't enjoying the water with them.

"He's off training with Zuko." Said Toph dismissively.

"He's worried that when the comet comes he won't be able to fight the Fire nation soldiers. I don't think he has anything to worry about. Zuko decided to show him some of the Fire Nation attack tactics, just in case." Said Aang.

Zuko and Sokka. Who knew those two would become friends. It seems almost a lifetime ago. When Zuko's ship came crashing through the ice walls of our small village, and starting on this life changing journey. Oh, how they had hated Zuko back then. With his stupid topknot and unyielding determination to capture Aang. But now, it was as if they had been friends their whole lives. This journey had bonded them together. They were a family. A slightly dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless.

"Maybe we should bring them some water. They've been training all morning and are bound to be thirsty, especially in this heat." Katara said.

"That's a great idea!" Exclaimed Aang. Toph grumbled something about the heat and having to get out of the water. Katara ignored her as she got up and started walking towards the house. Once she filled the canteen she looked around, wondering where Sokka and Zuko could be. All of the sudden she heard yells and screams of excitement. She looked around and saw Sokka and Zuko running, across the roof of the house, towards the pool. They jump off and fall loudly into the water, creating a tsunami of water. Katara was drenched from head to toe. 'Ugh! She thought my clothes are soaked!' She quickly started to bend the water out of her clothes.

"Sorry, Katara!" Said Sokka laughingly. She rolled her eyes, he wasn't sorry. Zuko stood up and started waking towards her. He flipped his shaggy wet hair out of his eyes. 'He is so handsome.' She thought. Over the past couple months, her feelings for Zuko had changed, as well. She no longer thought of him as the arrogant Fire Prince, who was her enemy. She looked at him as a friend. And secretly she hoped they could be more. She didn't know how it had happened. Perhaps, it was the long nights spent sparring. Or the intimate talks they had. Or maybe it was the fact that he helped her find closure about her mother. But slowly Katara's feelings of hatred and abomination turned into respect and eventually love. She loved him. Aang would be upset, but she couldn't control how she felt. She loved Zuko. It had taken her a long time to understand that. And now that she did she felt whole. It was like a piece of her had been missing and she had finally found it. Zuko didn't know, but she needed to tell him. That was the scary part about loving someone, you can't be sure they will love you back. Zuko's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Wwhat?" She stuttered.

"Are you okay?" He said. "You look flushed."

She was flushed. She was standing inches away from a god. He was so beautiful. His sculpted chest dripping with sweat and water. His dark hair dangling in front of his topaz eyes. His muscular legs bending slightly so he could look into her eyes. Ahh! He had no idea how gorgeous he was. And that made him all the more gorgeous. He ha no idea what he did to her. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it would leap out of her chest. She inched closer to him. He looked at her with concern and confusion. She brushed her fingertips over his. Electricity flew through both of them. He bent his head very slightly. He was going to kiss her. He was going to kiss her. Her mind was going wild, she couldn't process anything. She felt like jumping for joy.

"Hey guys! What'cha doin'?"

Suddenly they sprang apart as if they had been shocked. They had completely forgotten everyone else. Zuko went beet red and Katara hid behind her hair. They quickly walked away from each other. Zuko going to the water and Katara walking back to the house. 'Ugh!' She thought as she prepared lunch. 'He was going to kiss me! And then… ugh!' Faintly, she heard someone shift behind her. She spun around.

"Hey," he said shyly.

"Hey," she replied.

"Uhm.. Do you need any help?"

"Uh, sure!Why don't you start chopping the mangoes "

She needed to tell him. They were alone this was the perfect time. She opened and closed several times trying to decide what to say. Finally, she turned to him. He stopped chopping and looked at her, waiting for her to speak. But no words came out. He was about to turn away when,

"Zuko…" She said it so softly she didn't know if he'd heard her.

"Yeah, Katara?" He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Uhm..well..I have.. You see.. I…" All of the sudden his lips were on hers. Moving with a passion that cannot be described by words. He kissed him back ferociously. They were clinging so tightly to each other, it was as if they were one person. She broke away gasping for air. She looked into his deep, beautiful, amber eyes, as he said huskily, "I love you too, Katara."


End file.
